


Tantei-lize

by Bibliobasilisk



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, I’m making canon my bitch in this AU, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Riding, Teasing, Uhh... it’s kinda DubCon? idk, cheesy fluff, shit thought of more tags, so much goddamned teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliobasilisk/pseuds/Bibliobasilisk
Summary: Lieutenant Colonel Kudou Shinichi of the Amestrian Investigation Unit and head of the Kaitou KID Task Force has been hunting Kaitou KID for months. He’s been able to slip away through Shinichi’s fingers time and time again, but each encounter only fascinates Shinichi more. What is it about the criminal that is so intriguing? Is it his amazing alchemical knowledge and his brilliant schemes? The secrets he hides? Or is it the way he makes Shinichi’s heart beat faster every time their eyes meet?





	Tantei-lize

**Author's Note:**

> aka the “stuck between a wall and a hard place” fic XD
> 
> alright not only is this the first fic i’ve written in ~5 years, but it’s my first smut fic!!! yay!!!! 
> 
> some context before you read:  
> -Shinichi is a detective with the Amestrian military. he is not an alchemist.  
> -Kaito is sort of a nonviolent Scar/vigilante??? he is still a criminal but he exposes other people’s crimes and sometimes steals stuff. he’s also an alchemist.  
> -this is a small snippet of a larger AU that i’m currently writing, i just wanted to post something for the encounter anniversary and this is quite the steamy “encounter” *wiggles eyebrows*   
> -I CHANGED THE NAME ITS A PUN ON TANTALIZE CAUSE WUJI POINTED IT OUT TO ME TODAY AND I CANT RESIST THIS PUN

Shinichi breathlessly watches KID weave through his Taskforce, utilizing both physical combat and alchemical transmutations to duck, dodge, and detain the officers chasing after the vigilante. Shinichi himself was stuck fast, arms trapped overhead, to a wall halfway melted around him, it cradling him gently. He had no idea what kind of circle KID had used, nor did he know how he had drawn it so fast, but it was amazing to see the criminal effortlessly defeat his highly trained subordinates in the blink of an eye. Shinichi couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight, and his interested gaze was noticed by the object of his observations.

  
KID arches, gracefully dodging two officers, who then smash into each other, and returns Shinichi’s gaze. He stares into Shinichi’s eyes, something shining deep within them, and then turns once more to trap another officer against a desk he transmutes into a wooden cage. He can feel the heated gaze of Shinchi on his back, and he purposefully sways his hips in an almost seductive manner.

  
KID continues fighting playfully against the Taskforce, telegraphing his movements to be as graceful and flexible as possible, all in an effort to please the eye of the watching Lieutenant Colonel. Finally, the last quivering officer is knocked unconscious, due to some judicious application of transmuted sleeping gas, and KID looks across the room at Shinichi. KID smirks at Shinchi, helplessly stuck to the wall and completely under his power, and sashays across the room, delicately stepping around traps and bodies, until he is only inches away from Shinichi. KID bends his head slightly, and his lips brush the shell of Shinichi’s ear. His hot breath washes over him, and Shinichi shudders.

  
“I’ve caught you, Mei-tan-tei... Aren’t you supposed to be catching me?” KID teases, purring velvet words into Shinichi’s ear, his tone a pure molten chocolate. Shinichi gasps, pure heat pulsing in his veins, and KID withdraws to look directly into Shinichi’s eyes.

They’re a deep blue, almost indigo, and Shinichi wonders if this is the vigilante’s true face. His gaze smolders, with want or triumph, Shinichi cannot tell, but KID almost looks like he wants to eat Shinichi alive. He is suddenly aware of the vulnerable position he’s in, restrained against the wall and completely dependent on KID’s tender mercies, and Shinichi flushes.

  
“I will catch you, KID,” Shinichi growls, “You won’t get away with this.” KID’s eyes gleam, and he leans in closer, his lips directly even with Shinichi’s own. Shinichi can feel his breath, and his pulse quickens against his will.

  
“I’ve already won, Mei-tan-tei. You’re completely helpless right now. I can walk out of here whenever. I. Want,” KID breaths, each word punctuated with a heated breath. Shinichi bites back a moan of want as the heat washes over him. His eyes dart to KID’s lips against his will, and KID watches him struggle to contain his lust.

  
“My, Mei-tan-tei. You could almost say that you enjoy being caught.” Shinichi watches KID’s lips form more words, but he is unable to comprehend them. All the blood in his body rushes south, towards the half of his body encased in the wall. Shinichi is suddenly very glad that KID is unable to see the shape of his dick straining against his uniform pants. The lips Shinichi is watching quirk, and he suddenly startles into awareness.

  
“You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you, Mei-tan-tei…?” KID drawls, and Shinichi blushes with the remaining blood in his face.

  
“I did!” he protests.

  
“Oh?” KID quirks an eyebrow quizzically. “Then you agree with me?”

  
Shinichi wracks his brain, trying to recall exactly what KID said to him, but is unable to remember anything.

  
“Ahh…” Shinichi stalls, his vocabulary failing him as he tries to find a vague enough answer to satisfy the vigilante, but he hesitates too long. KID chuckles at the detective, low and dark.

  
“I _said_ , Mei-tan-tei, that you enjoy being caught like this. That I have you completely under my control, and I can do _anything_ that I wish with you.” KID leans even closer to Shinichi, until he can feel KID’s breath directly on his lips. They aren’t touching, not yet, but it would have been a simple matter to just _lean forward_ …

  
“I can… touch you everywhere, Meitantei. Anywhere. I can unbutton your uniform to see your _lovely_ biceps, and I can lick up your torso, and tease your nipples until you _beg_. I can cut your uniform off of you until you’re completely naked and defenseless, I can suck your cock and you’ll plead for mercy, Mei-tan-tei. Oh how you’ll scream. You’ll be unable to do anything except beg me for release, but I won’t. Let. You.”

  
“Oh no, I’ll get you nice and hard for me, Meitantei. And then, I’m going to make you watch me. You won’t be able to touch me as I strip for you, as I slowly work myself open for you, as I moan your name. I’ll tease myself for you, I’ll fuck myself as you watch, until you’re begging for me, and then I’m going to ride you within an inch of your life, until you come screaming my name, _Shinichi_.”

  
KID smirks as he finishes, and Shinichi realizes that he’s been moaning softly and rubbing himself against the wall encasing his legs. KID’s smirk widens as Shinichi stops, embarrassed to be caught pleasuring himself from KID’s words.

  
“Oh? Are you embarrassed to be caught masturbating to my words, _Shinichi_? Do you want to fuck me, _Shinichi_? Do you want to pound my ass until I scream, until I come untouched, and come again and again, you leaking out of my ass, until I cannot remember my own name? Do you, Shinichi?”

  
Shinichi’s self-control wavers, and then finally snaps. He surges forward, catching KID by surprise for once, and captures KID’s lips between his own. KID responds with enthusiasm, leaning forward and trapping Shinichi between his arms and the wall. Shinichi moans into the kiss when KID deepens it, and he realizes that this is exactly what KID wanted. He shoves his tongue into Shinichi’s mouth, and he can taste KID.

Shinichi didn’t realize that he was rubbing himself against the wall until he suddenly lost the friction. With a blue flash of light, Shinichi’s legs were suddenly free. He whines involuntarily, until KID steps in to the wall’s place. Shinichi involuntarily breaks the kiss with KID to gasp, as KID grinds his own erection against Shinichi’s thigh.

  
“KID,” Shinichi moans as he moves down to nibble at Shinichi’s neck. “KID… I want you… to fuck me… right now.” KID stills, completely ceasing all movement, including his grinding against Shinichi. He whines at the loss. KID raises his head to meet Shinichi’s gaze; his pupils are blown wide until there is only a ring of purple-blue around the rim.

  
“Oh no, Meitantei. I told you. _You_ are going to fuck _me_.”

  
Shinichi is blinded by another blue flash of alchemical light, and then he is falling backwards, through the wall he was imbedded in. He braces himself for a rough impact against the stone floor, but it ripples as he falls, and the floor squishes under Shinichi’s weight. KID falls on top of him, and seizes his wrists to pin him to the floor. Shinichi sinks a few inches downwards, but then suddenly stops after KID touches the floor with another blue flash. He wiggles underneath KID, both testing his maneuverability and attempting to gain some friction against his straining erection. Shinichi finds that he can do neither, with everything below his lower thighs being embedded into the floor, and his wrists pinned above his head. KID notices his wiggling attempts, and grins lasiviously down at him.

  
“Ah ah ah, Shinichi,” KID reprimands him, grinding his ass down onto Shinichi’s straining cock. He releases Shinichi’s wrists, and sits up to wag a finger at Shinichi mockingly. “I told you, you can only watch as I have my wicked way with you.”

  
“KID…” Shinichi groans, then cries out when the vigilante wiggles even further down his lap, the inseam of his pristine white pants grinding onto his own.

  
“Stop… teasing me….”

  
“Hm?” KID continues his wiggling, but it almost seems absent-minded. He’s frowning thoughtfully down at Shinichi.

  
“I said… stop… teasing me… KID!” Shinichi pants out, then attempts to buck his hips to grind harder against KID. He fails, because his hips have sunken into the floor and stuck fast, but KID also weighs much more than he looks. KID grins down at Shinichi and leans forward, scooting his way up Shinichi’s stomach and rubbing his own cock up his abs but neglecting Shinichi’s own. His face clears as he seems to come to a decision, and he leans down to whisper hotly into Shinichi’s ear.

  
“As you wish, Meitantei…”

  
A blinding blue flash later, Shinichi is angled differently yet again, this time on what seems to be stone slab a few feet high and angled slightly downwards. Shinichi is almost dizzy from all the movement, and he can hardly wrap his head around the sheer amount of alchemical knowledge KID must know in order to manipulate his surroundings in this manner. It’s no wonder that KID has been able to outmaneuver and escape the Taskforce headed by Shinichi time and time again.

  
It’s also incredibly arousing to be totally manhandled in this manner. KID completely controls every move Shinichi makes, and somehow, he trusts the criminal not to take advantage of his vulnerability.

  
Shinichi struggles against his restraints on principle, but gives up when his wrists and legs don’t move. He can hardly even turn his head, something silken and soft gently retraining him from turning his head. KID has disappeared, and Shinichi can’t hear anything but his own labored breathing.

  
“KID?” he calls out hesitantly. There’s small shuffling sound to Shinichi’s right, but he can’t turn his head to look at the source.

  
“KID?” he calls, louder this time, trying to cover his nervousness.

  
There’s a white flash of cloth and KID is suddenly on top of Shinichi, in between his thighs. He’s half undressed; his formal jacket is gone and the blue dress shirt is unbuttoned and ruffled. Shinichi’s mouth dries up as he catches sight of the smooth, creamy skin of KID’s torso.

  
“Do you like what you see, Shinichi?” KID teases, slowly unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, slipping it off one shoulder. KID caresses himself, twisting seductively for Shinichi’s appreciative gaze. His hands glide down his own body, brushing past his nipples and down to the vee of his hip bones. He plays with the hem of his pants, and Shinichi licks his lips, trying once more to free himself.

  
“KID…” he whines, “... _please_.”

  
KID frowns down at Shinichi again, this time in frustration.

  
“Hm... it’s not fair, is it? I have the pleasure of knowing your name, but you don’t know who’s name you’ll be screaming in ecstasy tonight, _Shin-i-chi_?” He leans down once more, pressing his bare torso to Shinichi’s still-clothed one. KID presses his mouth against his captive’s, who enthusiastically responds. Shinichi moans again, finally receiving some friction against his aching erection as well as a hot tongue to caress his own. He feels, more than hears, the words spoken into the kiss:

  
“My name is Kaito, Shinichi.” The implications of this information hit Shinichi harder than a freight train, and he moans louder in response.

  
KID— _Kaito_ —Kaito deepens the kiss, then breaks away, trailing kisses and nips along Shinichi’s jaw, his neck, his collar bone. He pauses there, and Shinichi suddenly realizes that his uniform jacket and the shirt underneath had been unbuttoned at some point, because he licks down Shinichi’s chest, and latches onto his nipple. He jumps at the sensation, then melts into the slab he’s laying on. Kaito is grinding himself against Shinichi, one hand trailing up and down his body while the other teases his other nipple. Shinichi wiggles more, trying to communicate to Kaito that, while his teasing was appreciated, Shinichi wants _more_. He realizes that he should just tell Kaito so, but finding the words is difficult to his hazy mind.

  
“Please…. More…. _Kaito_ … I need _more_...” he pants desperately. Kaito stills for a moment, then bursts into frenzied action. In an instant, Shinichi feels cool air on his thighs— _where had his pants gone?_ —and then, something warm and wet engulfs his engorged length. Shinichi’s thoughts white out, and his hips try to jerk upwards, but an iron grip holds them down against the slab.

  
Shinichi cranes his head to look down at Kaito, and with the angle of the slab, he’s just able to make out the vigilante bobbing his head up and down his length. Kaito stills as he draws back, with his red lips wrapping around the head of his cock, and he looks up at Shinichi. His eyes are _beautiful_ , looking up at Shinichi through his thick eyelashes and blown wide with arousal. His lips are bruised and bitten, and form a perfect cupid’s bow, the perfect wrapping on a perfect birthday present. Kaito’s eyes sparkle mischievously, and then he swirls his tongue around the crown of Shinichi’s head.

  
Shinichi’s eyes roll in the back of his head with pleasure, and he thrusts his hips upward, trying to fuck Kaito’s mouth. He groans with frustration as Kaito grips his hips harder, holding him down and surely leaving purple, finger-shaped bruises on them. The thought of Kaito marking him only arouses him further.  
Shinichi realizes that Kaito hadn’t moved or made any sound for a moment, and opens his eyes to look down at Kaito once more.

He’s grinning up at Shinichi around his cock, and Shinichi faintly wonders what the criminal has planned for him, but the thought is lost when Kaito releases his cock with a wet _pop_. Shinichi whines at him, but Kaito only widens his grin.

  
“Don’t worry, darling. I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

  
Kaito sits up slightly and readjusts his grip on Shinichi’s hips. Shinichi’s length glistens with saliva in the faint light of the room, standing tall and bobbing slightly. Kaito licks his lips hungry as he stares at it, and Shinichi audibly gulps at the rapturous look on his face. His eyes dart up to meet Shinichi’s, and then he smirks a distinctly KID smirk. He leans down to give his head a few, small kitten licks, lapping up the precome that had welled up, but then he stops. He blinks up at Shinichi, feigning total innocence that Shinichi doesn’t believe for one nanosecond, then smiles. Shinichi has only a second to breath before the air is punched right out of him again as Kaito _swallows him whole_. His cock slides across his palate, hitting then passing the back of Kaito’s throat, _going_ all the way until Shinichi can feel Kaito’s nose resting against his pelvis. His mouth is hot and wet and _perfect_ , and then Kaito starts humming, the vibrations traveling up his throat and directly onto his cock. Shinichi _screams_.

  
He screams and bucks his hips wildly, but he _can’t move_ , and tears of frustration start leaking out of his eyes. Kaito instantly pulls off to cup his face, all traces of teasing gone.

  
“Shinichi? Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Darling, tell me, what’s wrong?” Shinichi gasps, touched at the pure concern radiating from Kaito, and he feels his heart melt with a totally different emotion. Looking into Kaito’s eyes, all he can see is worry and… affection? Does… does Kaito really feel that way? Could he possibly…?

  
“Shinichi, please, answer me. Did I hurt you? Is this too much?”

  
“Do you love me?” Shinichi blurts out the question, unable to find a better framing in his lust-addled brain. Kaito withdraws from him a little, startled by the seemingly random question. He searches Shinichi’s eyes for answers, but softens when he sees the hope and wonder shining in his eyes.

  
“Yes. I love you. With all of my heart, Shinichi, I love you.” The words are achingly sincere, and Shinichi is slightly taken aback: speechless at the depth of the vigilante’s affections.

  
“Wha—ho—why? I never thought…” Shinichi shakes his head the best he can. “I never thought that you could ever love someone like me…” Shinichi trails off, his voice getting softer and softer until he’s nearly inaudible by the final word.

  
Kaito smiles softly down at Shinichi, and bends down to kiss him.

  
This kiss is the polar opposite of their first. Kaito kisses Shinichi softly, pouring all of his heart and love into the contents of the kiss. Kaito kisses him gently, tenderly, and slowly. He breaks the kiss and Shinichi is startled, breathless at the tender look Kaito is now giving him.

  
“Shinichi, darling, I’ve been in love with you ever since...” Kaito closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Shinichi’s.

  
“Every since you called out to me, that night. When I was alone and hurting, just a criminal that you were hunting, and you _cared_. You cared about a stranger when you had everything to lose and nothing to gain. You stared into the abyss of my heart and pulled me out of my darkness. I love you, Shinichi, I love you.”

  
Shinichi is struck dumb. His logic and his reasoning fail him. He almost cannot comprehend Kaito’s words. As Shinichi’s silence stretches, Kaito withdraws once more, crestfallen. Shinichi’s heart lurches in pain when he sees that expression. He never wants to see that look on Kaito’s face ever again.

  
“Shinichi… if you don’t—“ he’s interrupted by Shinichi’s quiet words.

  
“Kaito… I don’t understand how someone as _amazing_ as you could ever love someone like me. I’m blunt and asocial. I don’t understand social cues very well. I’m rude, narcissistic, sarcastic, and fascinated by murder. Who wants to hang out with a guy that likes to talk about dead bodies, Kaito? No one, that’s who!” Shinichi is ranting by the time he can look at Kaito again without choking on his own spit. He catches Kaito’s eye as he winds down from his impromptu speech.

  
“Kaito… good people don’t deserve to have my company inflicted on them. And you, Kaito, are a _wonderful_ person. You bring light and joy to my dark world. I see the darkest side of our country, of _humanity itself_. I’ve met a lot of good people, and I’ve driven them all away. I’m not a good person, Kaito. I don’t have your kindness, your warmth, your _light_. You shine, Kaito, brighter than the sun and all the stars combined. Whatever darkness that is in your heart could never hope to match the light there. You give me _hope_ , Kaito, hope for this country, for humanity, for the future. I can only hope to bring you as much joy as you bring me. I love you, Kaito. I love you too.”

Kaito’s eyes are wide, and they glisten slightly with unshed tears.

  
“Hey… don’t cry, Kaito, please don’t cry,” Shinichi tries to comfort him awkwardly. Kaito leans back and rubs his eyes furiously.

  
“How can I not love you after you say something like that?!” Kaito glares down at Shinichi as he settles down into his lap, and Shinichi suddenly remembers that _he is VERY NAKED underneath Kaito right now._ Kaito ignores the dick under his ass for a moment, and places his hand directly onto Shinichi’s heart. His glare softens.

  
“This is the one thing I’m never giving back. I’ve stolen your heart, Kudou Shinichi, and it’s mine now.”

  
Shinichi realizes that this is the perfect opportunity to tease Kaito right back, and he seizes the moment. Shinichi knows that he has a sappy grin, but he can’t seem to wipe it off of his face. He’s so happy right now that he could burst. Shinichi smiles soppily up at Kaito, and wishes that he could just touch the thief of his heart.

  
“As long as you never make me return yours’, Kuroba Kaito.” Kaito freezes at the mention of his full real name, and Shinichi laughs at him, overjoyed to finally catch the thief by surprise.

  
“What, you didn’t think I would figure it out? You, Kuroba Kaito, a traveling alchemist who just so happens to be in Central City every time Kaitou KID commits a crime? Who’s renowned for his alchemical genius, his feats and his theories? I’ve suspected your identity for quite some time, but…” Shinichi trails off, trying to find his words. It’s difficult with Kaito’s ass rubbing against his cock, renewing the interest in his flagging erection.

  
“Our games are fun,” he admitted breathlessly. “I didn’t want them to end, but I never expected to end up _here_ …” Kaito ceases his grinding. His expression coy, he leans down once more to get in Shinichi’s face.

  
“My, Mei-tan-tei, someone’s being che-eky! You’ve been a naughty, naughty detective, not reporting the infamous criminal Kaitou KID to your superiors.” He suddenly slides down Shinichi’s body, his body flowing like heated water flowing passed his straining cock and bare legs. He rocks back onto his heels, and pauses to draw a quick circle onto the ground with chalk he produces from his pants pocket. He presses a hand to the circle, and the slab Shinichi is embedded in readjusts the slope of the angle he was resting at to a higher degree. Shinichi can now see the entire room he and Kaito are in, and Shinichi takes the opportunity to catalogue his surroundings like he was trained to.

  
The room is dim, lit through the windows by the setting sun. It bathes the room in a soft, orange light, and Shinichi can make out the vague forms of furniture and lab equipment around him, which only makes sense, because KID had delivered a note to Shinichi’s office stating that he would be stealing incriminating documents of illegal animal transmutation experiments, and Shinichi had led the stakeout at the lab in order to catch the thief.

  
“ _Meitantei_ ,” Kaito growls playfully, and Shinichi snaps his gaze back towards his lover. Kaito is pouting at him, frustrated that Shinichi wanted to glance around the room, instead of watching the show that his lover was putting on for him. Shinichi’s eyes trail down, and Kaito sways seductively to his detective's appreciative gaze.

  
Shinichi is unable to look away as Kaito dances for him. He moans lowly as Kaito caresses himself, slowly trailing his nimble fingers down his torso and towards his white slacks. Somehow, they are still a pristine white, and they glow in the fading light of the sun. He pops the button on them, and slowly unzips them, one long inch at a time. The fly of his slacks now open, Kaito strips even slower, revealing one tantalizing inch of skin at a time. He turns in a little circle slowly as he does so, so Shinchi can see every inch of his long, lean legs. His ass is _perfect_ , round and firm, and Shinichi clenches his hands in frustration, because he wants to _touch so badly._

  
“Kaito… _please_ … just let me… _touch_ -!” he whines, desperate. Kaito looks over his shoulder at Shinichi, and rolls his hips to accentuate his ass. He cocks his hip teasingly.

  
“No, this is your punishment, Meitantei,” he purrs. “I’m going to make you watch me fuck myself open for you. Watch me moan for you, and, who knows? Maybe I’ll come screaming your name. You won’t be able to touch yourself, Shinichi. I’ll leave you aching for more. That’s your punishment for not paying attention to me.”

  
“Please, _Kaito_ -!” His breath catches in his throat as Kaito bends over to retrieve something from his pants. He whirls around, and Shinichi can see him holding a white tube. Kaito eyes Shinichi’s cock appreciatively, and he blushes under the heat of his gaze.

  
“Mm, Meitantei. You look _delectable_. Maybe I’ll come on your cock tonight. You’ve been a good detective so far…” Kaito seats himself on the floor in front of Shinichi, and spreads his legs for Shinichi.

  
Kaito’s cock strains against his blue briefs, and there’s a dark stain where his precome leaks from his member. Shinichi dry swallows as Kaito begins fondling himself through his underwear. His fingers dance along his hem, then slip inside. Kaito moans as he touches himself, and Shinichi moans along with him. Without the weight of Kaito holding his hips down, Shinichi is able to thrust his hips forward slightly, but his thighs are still stuck to the slab. There’s no pressure, no friction for him to thrust against, and it frustrates him. He whines again, and Kaito smirks up at him. His underwear is gone now, discarded in the moments that Shinichi was distracted, and he strokes himself languidly.

  
Kaito teases himself, alternating between pumping his cock and fingering his entrance. His fingers are shiny with lube, the tube from his pants discarded next to his hip. He inserts a finger as Shinichi watches, and throws his head back, moaning at the intrusion. One finger isn’t enough, and Kaito slips another in. Shinichi throws himself against his restraints, but his efforts are in vain. They do not budge. Kaito stares at Shinichi through slit eyes and pants as he scissors himself open.

  
“ _Please_ -“ Shinichi chokes out, unable to catch his breath.

  
“Patience… Shinichi… Your behavior… will be rewarded… soon—Ah!” Kaito cries out as he inserts a third finger, brushing against his prostate in the process. He moans wantonly, stimulating himself, and his gasps of pleasure reverberate around the room. He fucks his fingers into himself slowly, and Shinichi is unable to tear his eyes away from the lovely sight. He can almost _taste_ Kaito’s pleasure and the scent of their love-making permeating the room.

  
Shinichi pants, rocking his hips back and forth, his cock _aching_ as he watches Kaito fingerfuck himself. Shinichi’s cock throbs with every moan.

  
“Kaito—please— _I need_ —“ He gasps, begging Kaito for relief. Kaito withdraws his fingers, his ass clenching from the loss. He shakily gets to his knees and begins crawling on all fours towards the slab. His hand brushes passed the circle he drew to raise Shinichi absentmindedly, and Shinichi is lowered to a softer incline. He’s unable to see Kaito now, unless he rolls his head downward, but he can feel him slither up his bare legs, as Kaito’s cock brushes against his own, and as Kaito settles into his waist, he can finally see the predatory smirk and sultry gaze on his face.

  
“Mm… You’ve done so well for me, Meitantei. Maybe I should give you a reward…?”

He grinds his cock down into Shinichi’s abs and the tail of his dress shirt floats up from the movement to brush against Shinichi’s cock. Shinichi’s eyes flutter shut at the slight contact, and he feels Kaito release the band holding down his head. His eyes snap open and he surges upward, catching Kaito’s mouth in a searing kiss.

  
He pours all of his frustration and want into the kiss, communicating to Kaito just how fucking horny he is at the moment. He loses himself to the kiss, sucking Kaito’s tongue into his mouth and massaging everything he can reach. He doesn’t even notice Kaito reaching upwards to either side of his head, where his wrists are tied, until Shinichi can suddenly feel hair in his hands. He tightens his grip, tugging on Kaito’s hair, then he lets go and drags his nails down Kaito’s taut back muscles. 

 

Shinichi reaches Kaito’s ass, and palms it. He squeezes the cheeks firmly, pleased to have finally gotten his hands on his lover’s delicious derrière. Kaito moans into their kiss, and wiggles his ass closer to Shinichi’s cock. He lets go of Shinichi’s shoulder and reaches behind him to grab at his member and settle it between his cheeks. He rubs it there, his breath stuttering each time the head catches on the rim of his entrance, and Shinichi finally breaks the kiss to breathe. He moans, his aching cock _finally_ getting some relief, but it’s not enough. He needs Kaito’s wet heat, he needs to feel Kaito clenching around his cock, he _needs Kaito_. His freed hands settle at Kaito’s hips, and he grips them tightly. He hopes he leaves bruises on Kaito, just like those that Shinichi will wake up tomorrow with.

  
“Kaito—please—fuck— _let me fuck you!”_  

  
Kaito moans and lifts his hips, then guides Shinichi’s member to his entrance, pumping it lightly to coat it with remaining lube on his hand. Shinichi whimpers as Kaito teases his entrance with the head of his cock.

  
“ _Please—I’m begging—you_ —“ Kaito, apparently satisfied with his teasing Shinichi, finally allows the head of his cock to slip inside his entrance. He moans, and his eyes flutter shut.

  
“Shinichi—ah—you feel—so— _good_ —!” Kaito heaves out, slowly impaling himself onto Shinichi’s cock before bottoming out.  
Shinichi can’t breathe. Kaito feels so hot, so tight, so _perfect_ that his higher brain capacity has totally failed him. He rolls his hips, trying to reach even deeper into Kaito, and he brushes Kaito’s prostate.

  
“ _Shinichi_ —!” Kaito wails as Shinichi moves. Shinichi stares up at Kaito, shocked that he could produce such a sound, and reaction to _him_. Shinichi rolls his hips again, this time a little harder. Kaito whimpers in pleasure, clenching around Shinichi’s cock.

  
“ _Kaito—Ah!_ “ This time, it’s Shinichi that cries out, and Kaito cracks open his eyes to stare at him. Shinichi stares back, drinking in the picture that Kaito paints.

  
Kaito looks debauched, his hair utterly flyaway, the dress shirt unbuttoned and wrinkled. He sits with his legs spread wide, impaled on his cock, Kaito’s own quivering with arousal. His eyes are blown wide, dark with lust, and he wiggles impatiently, demanding Shinichi’s attention away from quietly observing him.

  
“ _More_ ,” Kaito demands, then he lifts himself a few inches off of Shinichi’s member, then slides back down. Shinichi and Kaito moan in tandem, and Kaito lifts himself again.  
Shinichi is slightly more prepared to meet Kaito and rocks his hips to meet him. Kaito lets out a strangled scream as Shinichi brushes his prostate once more.

  
“ _Again_ ,” he breaths, and he lifts himself to bounce on Shinichi’s cock again. He leans forward, angling himself so that Shinichi will hit his prostate again. Over and over again, he lifts himself off of Shinichi and Shinichi thrusts to meet him, faster and faster. Kaito’s cries echo around the room, his moans driving Shinichi closer and closer to the edge.

  
Kaito slams down onto Shinichi’s cock one more time and collapses onto his chest, almost too exhausted to impale himself further. He rolls his hips, grinding Shinichi past his prostate and he reaches down to pump his own cock. The dual sensations are too much, and he comes with a strangled cry of Shinichi’s name, painting Shinichi’s stomach white.  
Kaito’s walls spasms around Shinichi, clenching tighter and tighter, and with one last thrust, comes with a loud moan into Kaito. He pulls himself off of Shinichi, the come dripping out of his ass, and Kaito cups Shinichi’s face to give him a sweet kiss.

  
They sit there for a moment, their come cooling slightly as the two catch their breath, and Kaito rests his forehead against Shinichi’s.

  
“I can’t believe… That someone like you would ever love someone like me,” Shinichi whispers softly, and Kaito opens his eyes to look at his lover. He smiles tenderly at Shinichi, and kisses him again.

  
“I can’t believe someone as brilliant as you can love this criminal,” he says against Shinichi’s lips. The two lay there in a comfortable silence, basking in each others’ presence. Shinichi hums quietly, tracing nonsensical patterns onto Kaito’s back, and just relaxes. He forgets about the outside world for once, letting go of his worries, and he lets himself revel in the fact that the man he loves _loves him back_. He grins happily up at Kaito, and Kaito snorts at him.

  
“What’s with the sappy face, Meitantei?” he teases his detective.

  
“I’ve caught you, KID. You’re under arrest for stealing my heart,” Shinichi growls, playfully grabbing at Kaito’s wrists and pulling him close for another kiss. Kaito laughs, and plays along, kissing him on the cheek, then on his nose, and finally his lips.

  
“Indeed you have, Shinchi. Indeed you have,” Kaito agrees with him, settling down and wedging his forehead in between Shinichi’s shoulder and neck.

  
A loud crash echoes in the next room over, and the two lovers freeze. Kaito sits up and stares down Shinichi. Their gazes meet, horrified, as they both realize what that sound means.

  
“The Taskforce…” Shinichi whispers. “They’re awake.”

  
“Once they realize you’re missing, they’ll come looking for you,” Kaito whispers back. “We need to move fast.” Kaito produces a handkerchief out of nowhere, and begins cleaning them up.

  
“Lieutenant Colonel Kudou! Has anyone seen the Lieutenant?!” More echoes, prompting Kaito to move faster. He’s dressed now, but everything is rumpled and wrinkled. He looks like he just got his brains fucked out of him. Shinichi laughs softly to himself as he buttons up his shirt. He’s hurrying as well. He’s positive that First Lieutenant Takagi saw KID attach him to the wall. It wouldn’t take a genius to connect the dots to check the next room over. Shinichi tries to get off the slab, then realizes he’s still attached when he doesn’t move.

  
“Kaito, you need to let me go!” he hisses at the thief. “Wait— _where are my pants_?!” Kaito sheepishly holds up his uniform pants. They’re in tatters, as if someone had torn them off of Shinichi. He glares at his lover.

  
“How the _fuck_ am I going to explain being half-naked to the Force?!” Kaito flashes a KID grin at Shinichi, and he groans. Kaito has some sort of prank planned, and Shinichi is the recipient. _Lovely_.

  
A blue flash and an instant later, the remains of Shinichi’s pants, his uniform jacket, and his dress shirt have become a light blue button-down dress. Shinichi gapes up at Kaito, his face heating.

  
“Kaito—what— _Mphf_!” Shinichi sputters, but is cut off by a heated kiss from Kaito.  
“Perhaps I shouldn’t have made your outfit so cute…” he murmurs against his lips. “You look _ravishing_ , darling.”

  
“KAITOU KID!” Shinichi shrieks, pushing Kaito away from him in embarrassment.

  
“ _Shh! Did you hear that?_ ” Kaito darts across the room as footsteps pound towards the room the two lovers were in. The door bursts open as Kaito opens the window, cackling all the while.

  
“ _Catch him!_ ” Shinichi demands, pointing at the thief. Kaito’s cackles echo through the room as the Taskforce race to catch him.

  
“ _Meitantei~_ I’ll see you next illusion~!” Kaito jumps out the window.

  
“ _KID_!” Shinichi’s heart clenches in fear, unable to see if Kaito was able to land safely. He flips his skirt up, grateful that Kaito had somehow transmuted some underwear on him with the dress, and fiddles with the straps that hold his thighs down. First Lieutenant Satou sees his struggle, and flips him a knife. Shinichi catches it, and tears through the straps. He races towards the window, leaning out slightly to catch a glimpse of the thief.

  
Shinichi sighs in relief as he spots Kaito, flying away through the night on his ridiculous glider. First Lieutenant Satou, hearing him, pats him on his bare shoulder.

  
“We’ll get him next time, Lieutenant Colonel,” she says, misinterpreting his sigh as one of frustration. “He can’t keep running forever.”

  
“I know, First Lieutenant. I’ll catch him. The Taskforce won’t fail.” Shinichi turns to leave, a small smile playing on his lips.

  
“ _No… the Taskforce hasn’t failed. I’ve already caught Kaitou KID, and I’m never letting go.”_ Shinichi thinks fondly to himself. He feels a cool breeze from the open window, and he shivers, clutching his bare arms. Shinichi looks down in horror, having forgotten that he was currently wearing a very light and skimpy dress.

  
“Someone give me their jacket _right now!_ ” Shinichi would deny to his dying day that he shrieked that last order, the KID Taskforce racing around, trying to find a suitable garment to cover their blushing commanding officer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time posting to ao3 so i’m not completely sure how formatting works. please let me know if you spot any errors!
> 
> Happy First Encounter Anniversary!!
> 
> thanks to everyone in the Kaishin server, but especially Kiks, Charlie, Fruits, and Mint for encouraging me to start writing again. I couldn’t do this without y’all and I’m incredibly grateful to have met you all. Also a huuuggee thank you to Pro, Bell, and Wyz for beta reading and editing! ^_^


End file.
